


I Smeel Chees [remix]

by Dodo



Series: The Cheese Stands Alone [8]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Aftermath, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Breeding, Bukkake, Cheese, Double Penetration, Enemas, Force-Feeding, Forced Orgasm, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Inflation, M/M, Medical Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Oviposition, STEVE IN DENIAL, Sloppy Seconds, Sounding, Steve's angry cooking, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Triple Penetration, ball play, imagined watersports, midwife Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Ironman responded to portal readings deep in northern canada, and hasn’t responded in five days. Captain America is sent in to retrieve Ironman.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Cheese Stands Alone [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290185
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76
Collections: Stony*





	I Smeel Chees [remix]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Smeel Chees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775263) by [Dodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo). 



> Thanks to mountain rose and Loarn for reading this over and helping me keep it in the ULTs verse

Steve grouched, he’d been given the task of locating Tony. Tony who’d been sent to investigate a signature that had been close to Reed’s there was worry that the portal technology had been stolen or replicated and someone out in the middle of buttfuck nowhere was using it. Tony had not been responsive, calling him on the com got nothing. 

Steve wasn’t sure if he was upset that Fury got Tony to go alone or that he was just now asking him to follow up five days later. Frowning at the agent debriefing him on the location and energy signals, no other activity besides the flair up had been reported. It almost sounded like a trap to Steve.

To send Tony to a place that could possibly be Reed, it was clear to him that Fury had called in a favor and Tony had gone somewhat willingly to scope it out. Not that it made any sense, Steve tightened his grip on the SHIELD, nothing about Tony made sense. His own feelings for the man didn’t make any sense and Steve often shoved it far back in his mind.

He was taking a jet out to Canada in the middle of nowhere to investigate the energy readings and locate Tony. Apparently the reading had spiked in the past day, yet no response from Stark. Fury was getting antsy. Steve grunted as the jet swayed over a particularly rough patch of sky. He still felt in his gut that this was most definitely a trap, there wasn’t enough evidence to support it but his gut was rarely wrong.

It was cold as Steve touched down, making his way as the tracker indicated. Stark had left some traceable tech out so there were at least paltry bread crumbs to follow. The snow was pristine, the land rugged, and Steve felt out of place as he trudged through the thigh high snow, Kevlar pants getting sodden as he moved slowly through the snow.

He paused hearing cries echo from the trees, a raven. It cocked its head and looked at Steve before crying again. Steve moved on aware that ravens often hunted with wolves and he wasn’t feeling charitable today. As luck would have it, he found the entrance to a cave, that held no animal remains in it just a bit of SHIELD tech, the thing he’d been tracking.

There was no service in this area or in the cave at least, but there was an entry on the abandoned phone. Something about the readings spiking towards the back of the cave, tunnels. The message never sent it looked like. Well at least Steve knew where to go now. Turning on a torch, he aimed it to the back of the cave and started to walk. 

Cursing lowly as he smacked his head yet again on another low hanging stalactite. The cave was warmer than outside yet his breath was still visible. His legs felt stiff and he took great care not to agitate them further as he ducked his way around rocks and crystals. Not caring for any of it until the tunnel widened out again, the walls changed from a slate grey to almost light amber. There was moisture in the air and Steve would almost say the atmosphere was hot.

The stupid device was indicating that he was very deep but unable to help as in where for the compass was forever spinning, unable to aligne to the poles. Useless tech, Tony probably had some issues down here if Steve’s stuff was going nuts, the chances of Iron man on the fritz was high too. He tossed the tech down and continued till the narrow tunnel widened into a room filled with tech that looked to be some of the stuff they’d confiscated from the Baxter building.

Steve scoped out the placed, looked abandoned; there was dust on some of the input screens. There was a chunk of wall missing near a heavy plated door at the end of the chamber. Under the crumbling wall was a fine mesh, looked to be copper. Steve pulled at the crumbling wall and unearthed more of the mesh. Perhaps that was why the tech wasn’t working down here, was the whole tunnel encased in a faraday cage? No, probably just this portion, where the rock was a different color.

He kicked some of the wall as he inspected the rest of the room, an older printer had a recent printout of what looked like portal power fluctuations, but other than that there wasn’t much in the room. He couldn’t hear much down here, it was a quiet relief compared to SHIELD or the mansion. No constant electric hum. 

There was no sign of ironman at all so Steve turned back to the heavy door. Steve approached it to inspect the door. The gasket that wrapped around it, probably a different pressure in the other room. There was a lot of corrosion on it, and some of the functions like the slot at the bottom was rusted shut. There looked to be some sort of peep hole slider at the top but the metal handle that should have been there was gone.

It looked like a modification Steve fingered the stump that had been sanded down based on the fine grit markings in the metal. He wedged his fingers under it and pushed. Carefully; last thing he wanted to do was break the metal further and make it harder to open. The door itself was lacking any handle, and the thought passed Steve that it was installed backwards, but then the handle being sawed off on the peep hole made sense that it hadn’t been.

Still didn’t make any sense unless the cave and tunnel continued beyond the door. He grunted at the shutter moved with a high pitched groan. Pulling back to reveal a thick pane of glass or plastic. Steve rubbed his gloves on the dust and rust particulates and leaned in, to gaze into the room, it was enclosed. There were vertal stirps of metal on the other side, the door was installed backwards? He shrugged to himself as he looked around and there in the far corner was a very naked Stark, sleeping in a yellow blanket. The armor was nowhere to be seen.

Steve snarled, as he dug his hands around the door but it held tight so he grabbed his shield and chipped away the wall plaster. Grunting as he worked till enough of the plaster was off and gave him a sizable lip to work with. Working at the seams with his fingers till there were numb and then heaving the door open and having the pressures equalize and the door swung like it well oiled and hadn’t taken Steve a good part of an hour to open.

Tony barely stirred, as Steve approached warily only after he propped the door open with the bigger chunks of plaster. Something was off, his gut was screaming at him that this was a trap. He stopped midway to reaching Tony. The wall was melting, the blanket was part of the wall? Steve back pedaled alarmed maybe the door had been on right and it was to keep whatever that was in.

-

Investigating the portal readings and disturbances alone had been a massive mistake. At first Tony had the audacity to believe it wasn’t anything but a misnomer, a flaw, but then the reading went all haywire and he was off flying to the cave leaving the dated crappy SHIELD tech behind. It would emit enough data for SHIELD to know where the portal was located, that would be enough. They could come by later after Tony had taken care of everything to clean up.

The room with the faraday cage, that's what it had to be as the reception to his satellites systems was trash everything sounded staticy as if the waves couldn’t penetrate but his readings indicated the yellower walls of the cave were more porous and should allow for better transmissions then the hard metamorphic rock of the tunnel. He busted a bit of the interior and sure enough there was a fine mesh underneath.

Scoffing in his suit as he looked over the tech some of it was very familiar, so much so that he recalled things he didn’t care to think about. Mostly Reed looking over him contorted, he looked away from the tech; none of it was directly related to making portals, monitoring yes. There was a heavy metal door ajar and he decided to scope out the last room according to the echo location, the only thing still working on his suit in sensors.

The reception in the new room was marginally better and there were signs of portal residue. The temperature was much warmer here, humid even. Some of the data coming back gave Tony an indication that the fabric of space and time was much weaker in this chamber. Though it didn’t make sense as to what tech was opening the portals. The data coming back he was trying to send out to SHIELD but the interference was too strong.

He paced the room inspecting it but it was similar to the prior room except for the strange readings and the absence of anything. No tables or tech to be seen, he glanced up one of the walls seemed to be slowly melting, Tony took a few steps closer. The room could be warm and humid enough to cause the plaster to destabilize but he’d never seen it melt like it was cheese.

There was a groan and suddenly alarms on his HUD as the pressure dropped and the door slammed shut. According to his readout the portal had opened directly in front of him. Yet he saw nothing, the readouts placed the portal just a few inches behind the melting wall. He reached out with one palm up, maybe a repulsor blast? It probably wouldn’t help if the whole place collapsed on him though. 

Opting to rap his knuckles on the wall, his fist went through a few inches of the semi liquid substance. Tony tried jerking back. His alarms rang out as the wall seemed to corrode his gauntlet by contact alone. He managed to pull his arm free and stagger away, for a moment. There was no way something could eat through his suit that quickly, his scans indicated nothing out of the ordinary but as he checked out the gauntlet Tony felt like maybe his scans weren’t picking up on everything, even as the portal scans indicated that it had closed.

There was a tug on his calf and then he was being pulled forward into the wall. Tony blasted the wall trying to get out of the long thing tentacle that had wrapped around his leg, He managed to burn the first appendage off but by that time another had attached itself to the other leg. Being dragged into the wall that had morphed many other long spindly limbs with knobs and raspy things that worked much like suckers.

There were caution warnings first the vacuum seal failed then some of the servos in the legs locked up. Part of the wall formed a flange of something it raised up, Tony tracked it and there on the ceiling of the cave, eldritch structures of both rock and bone it's seemed. Hug down in stalagmite facsimile and there was some sort of glowing structure within the ceiling papilla. That was the portal inducer. His system drew along the points it was some sort of summoning circle. A mesh of tech and magic and then the wall mantle fell down upon his person and all he could think was “oh fuck” he really hated magic.

The suit systems screamed, and then quieted as he felt the warm moisture against his skin. The wall was eating his armor, dissolving it right off his body. The arms recoiled against the slime, Tony found himself being pushed out from the creature, he assumed it was somewhat alive, it made a disagreeable noise and settled back into a wall form. Tony lifted himself up, looking back up at the bone and stone ripples and spying a skull with a cracked jaw grinning down at him with some sort of crystal erupting from the sagittal suture.

Tony got the sense as he tried to pry the door open that the wall was merely waiting till his stabilization gel dried off. He threw his body against the door, frustrated, but it didn’t even budge. The lower pressure in the portal room effectively sealed the metal door in place. Tony was trapped here with that thing until SHIELD sent a rescue task force.

He holed up against the door trying not to look at the dozen or so skulls leering down with crystals protruding from their brain cavities. 72 hours would have to elapse before SHIELD would do anything, he glanced over at the creature, still pretending to be a wall. Tony scoffed there was no way that was going to work again, stupid wall. He wasn’t going over there any time soon, best to save his energy for now, he closed his eyes. With no intent to actually sleep merely rest in the soft amber light.

-

Tony stretches, mouth opening in a might yawn and his hand idly itching his back. His internal clock telling him it'd been about a day and some hours, since he’d come down to this godforsaken magic portal cave. The gel was mostly gone at this point, and it took him a few minutes to wonder why that was so distressing. Oh that wall which was still pretending to be a wall, he ran his hands through his still damp hair and then on his body hoping the scent would be enough of a deterrent.

He tries the door yet again but it's rather hopeless as he tries working the latches with his fingers, he even tries digging the soft plaster around the door, it crumbles easily. Though after some time fingers bloody from the digging with very little head way in breaking the seal he huffs frustrated. Placing his back to the door he inspects his fingers.

He feels eyes, and at first looks up at the ceiling but only empty sockets greet him there. Then to the wall to see some wedge shaped protrusion, with holes like that of cheese but within are tiny red glowing pinpricks in the dark eyes of the wedge. The wall was watching him, Tony snarled at it giving it a vulgar hand gesture.

Some of the red dots winked out of existence and reappeared later, it was blinking. The wall shudders and then perhaps a bit preoccupied with the ugly head, Tony noticed the long tentacle limbs stretching out along the other sides of the room. He dodges the first on lunging for him and the second one merely scrapes him with one of the knobby protrusions. They come at him again and he’s throwing himself out of the way, and rolling under and hopping over till he runs smack dab into the wall that the monster is on.

Cursing he backpedals, but one limb already has his arm and about fifteen smaller limbs have his legs. He falls backwards flailing, his head bounces against the floor and his vision goes fuzzy as he looks up at the skulls, oh god was there an empty spot? For him?

His head hurt form the solid smack to the back but he was still conscious; Tony wasn’t sure if that was a good thing at this point. Scrabbling at the ground trying to pull himself away from the oily unctuous body of the wall. His feet were enveloped in it and the wall used that holding the feet tight and spreading his legs.

Longer tentacles slide up the length of his legs in long undulating movements crawling under his boxers and curling under the elastic. Rolling his underwear down with great care. Letting one leg go so the garment could be free. Then in a tangle of limbs Tony managed to break away, his boxers were snapped by the elastic off to the side. 

There was another huge moan and huff of air, Tony did his best to crawl away but the limb caught him easily. As if with none of the stabilizing gel to protect him the wall was far more game to play cat and mouse, this time he was flipped on his back as the arms pulled him back into the gelatinous mass of the body. 

His feet once again submerged in the wall held there by suction, and then spread his legs as the wedge head lowered down the wall to look over it's catch. One arm, without much of the rasps or knobs encircles his waist and rest under his ass, lifting his hips up. The tip rubs at the forward point of the hip, pressing at the bone curiously. 

Tony struggles but any time he manages to loosen his feet the wall merely pulls the legs apart more. The head is watching him all the red pin pricks glowing, Tony snarls as he fights the restraining tentacles, scratching at them ineffectively, they have a coat of oil and his ability to grip them eludes him. His arms are bound and the wall makes a rumbly noise as Tony continues to wriggle against the beast.

There is an insistent tentacle at his mouth, it had wrapped around his neck and would squeeze occasionally, usually when Tony tries to really pull away. He stills gasping for breath, this the monster learns is a better deterrent than the legs as the tentacle slips into his mouth, flatting out as it explores Tony’s mouth. He tries biting it the texture and flavor is disgusting, reminds him of the raw conch he once had. The pressure he exerts on the tentacle causes the tip to squirt something foul into the back of his throat and he reflexively swallows it. The arm withdraws to rest on his lips, stroking them in a mocking reminder.

The creature manipulates Tony with in it’s arms so it can see him better, held down to the dusty floor with his legs abducted far out. His loins ached at the unnatural position. Arms held up as the multiple tentacles roved over them, the creature lowering it's wedge head down, mouth erupts in a jagged almost torn looking and a black tongue dripping in saliva emerges. It's forked like that of a snake but unlike a snake each tip has a flail like construct on it. The tongue taps against Tony’s lower belly returning to the mouth only to flick out at a faster speed.

He jumps as the flails impact against his thighs, the dull pain unexpected. The creature flicks it's tongue out faster leaving a welt along his belly from the lashing. Tony tries to brace for the next lash but the creature sets no rhyme or reason occasionally the tongue lashes out in a previous spot and other times it's withheld and then later it comes leaving a dull throb in a new area.

He arches up when the tongue hits on his cock wailing his voice hoarse as the tongue returns to that area. Then while he’s still reeling from the pain the tongue laps at his ass over the front of his pelvis. In firm strokes before vanishing back into the wedge’s maw, which closes seamlessly as if the mouth had never been. 

The arm at his neck tightened preemptively as the beast pulled Tony closer. Lifting the mantle and covering Tony’s lower body, he cried out in surprise as the warm moist flange settled on his person. Tony stills as the arm tightened even more choking him as more arms invaded his space wrapping around him. Kneading and tugging his body under the mantle, he could feel moisture as some of the limbs had an oily residue that they left upon his body in their exploration.

He gasped raggedly, the arm had yet to release it's hold of his neck. The limbs were rubbing at his crotch, the one with the knobs and every once in a while it would catch on his head and Tony would shiver from the sensation. He couldn’t see what was going on with his body under the damp smelly mantle of the cheese beast. 

Tony’s vision darkened.

-3

Tony come too thinking that his bed is way to hard, he might need a new mattress. His sheets are tangled all over him, attempting to kick off the offending comforter and trying to roll on his side. He body ached pleasantly like he’d had some great sex, it was a good feeling and he stretched and heard and felt a squelching noise. Ah maybe he’d bottomed for his partner? He kicked at the comforter again, he was hot and it wouldn’t get off.

His kicking foot was grabbed and there was a tug and suddenly arms everywhere as the mantle or comforter lifted up. Tony scrambled backwards he was not home, he was still in this dreadful cave with the oozing wall beast. The arms held tight on his ankles, Tony looked at the bruises and suction marks on his body, the creature had been busy it seems.  
“No, I will not!”

He yells at the thing, there is no understanding as the creature pushes forth a larger knobbed tentacle that has a dick shaped end. It presses it flush against Tony’s own erect cock. He fights the feeling trying to show he was unwilling. The creature pulls him closer to it, another set of arms also with the cock ends but smaller. Tony clenches his legs together and folds his arms, the head of the beast tilts as if uncertain about the defiance. 

A limb unlike the others protrudes from the wall, Tony’s gaze snaps to it as this arm seems to have bones in it, though it's bent at very tight angles. The hand is paddle shaped with large claws along the end. There was another tentacle that crawled up Tony’s legs. Turning back to the tentacles the tiny one wiggled enticingly next to Tony’s dick. 

There were four little nubs on the tip they seemed to be somewhat prehensile. Tapping along Tony’s thigh as it got closer to his cock. Tony reached for it and there was a heavy thunk anc he was flat on his back. Held down by a shoulder under that creepy clawed hand. The tentacle loomed over him and the little nubs bloomed and a long orangeish proboscis emerged from the tentacle. The tip traced around Tony’s cock head and then dipped down into his cockhead.

“Oh Gaawwwhhh!”  
Tony’s body seized as the proboscis slid down into his urethra. He could feel it sucking and flexing deeper into his dick. The top of the tentacle latched firmly around his head the little nubs gripping tightly. The wall then pulled his legs apart, he could feel pressure on his ass.

The creepy boned arm withdrew into the wall, as the perpetually dripping exterior covered up the entry point. Tony huffed under the tongue it would pull all the way out and then thrust deep into him, usually before he could get a decent breath in. His legs shook as the proboscis dipped back in. He’d enjoyed a bit of sounding but it was very occasional thing for him, he wasn’t even remotely prepared for such a warm organ to violate him like this.

So wrapped up in the sensations of his dick being fucked he wasn’t actually aware of the anal penetration till another tentacle slid in. Breaching him in an unpleasant sort of realization that he was being worked from both ends. The two tentacles were working him at different paces probably to keep him over stimulated. One was fast and short the other was plunging and deep. There was even a tentacle wrapped around his balls. Suction cups tugging at the skin as the arm tightened around the sack. With the tip resting on the rafe pressing down into it dividing the balls.

“Stop, it's too much…”

Tony gasped as an arm weaves itself around his neck, just a light squeeze as if to say, no I’m not stopping. Then the tip of the tentacle forced its way into Tony's mouth to squirt more of that liquid into his mouth. It tasted like queso, that had been watered down and left outside in the sun for a few days. He gagged around the limb as his slowly pistoned back and forth inside his mouth occasionally oozing out more of the foul cheese water.

The heavy looking dick-tacle restes it's length on Tony’s belly occasionally pressing it's capped head into his belly button, prodding at his belly. That part was the only crious part of it the rest of it was a systematic rape of his person, he loathed it. He could feel the smaller tentacles in his ass working his sphincter tugging and widening the ring of muscles as they pistoned in and out of him. They were leaking probably more of that queso fluid he could feel the slick dribbling out of his hole when the arms pushed together occasionally.

He weakly flailed as his hips rolled, and the tongue inside him flickered delicately at his prostate. He came hard from that he managed to see and feel the tongue tentacle drink his cum. A small disension at the tip that was latched over his cock head. There was stroking at the back side buy the tentacles as they in tandem pressed down and kneaded his prostate from behind. The beast was milking him, he was still coming too. There was a prickly sensation in his balls and then he felt another rush of fluid as he came again.

There was another rush of the queso liquid this time it was greater volume, his colon started to cramp up, it was refreshing from so much pain. He flailed harder against his restraints the arm wrapped around his neck squeezed harshly at his attempted revolt. Tony’s body sputtered in the revolt and failed as his tratorious body decided more air was needed for any more movement.

Vision hazy he watched as a limb with a black spine retreated from his crotch. The arms around his body wrapped him in an oily grease and undulated along his body as the mantle rose up higher and covered his belly down. Tony thought processing withered and he succumbed to another orgasim and milking it was just too much.

-4

Steve was watching him from the doorway disapprovingly arms crossed and his feet in the perfect power stance. Tony could almost see the angry aura Steve carried around him like a mantle. Tony was back in his massive bed, probably just made a pass at Steve judging by the way he looked so ticked off.

The telltale blush that normally happened was missing though, Tony had a lovely nubile blood lady writhing on his dick maybe that's why Steve was so angry. Her hair was a lovely color it reminded Tony of ami du chambertin, it had been too long ago that he’d had such a fine cheese he really liked the butter aftertaste, though thinking about cheese at this moment felt wrong.

“Steve darling, would you like to join us in some rumpy pumpy?”  
He called out as he placed a hand on the ample sweat slicked breast. Such fine things breasts were, surely Steve could agree. He can hear the creak of leather from the gloves and see Steve’s bottom lip curl downwards.

The lovely blond gasps as her body hums and tightens down it was a lovely heat on Tony’s dick as he came, and came, and came. A very talented lady, milking Tony for his cum. He ought to get her name. The bed made a noise and there was Steve cutting off the rest of Tony’s inner indulgences of the woman.

Steve unzipped his fly and pulled out one of the biggest penises Tony had ever seen. He ran his tongue on his lip, what he wouldn’t give to suck that. Steve however had other ideas and merely knelt over Tony stroking his cock with military efficiency.  
“Lovey... would you consider putting that in my mouth?”

Tony made a wet smacking noise at the end of his request, Steve grunted and shook his head.  
“Open your mouth.”  
It was a clipped command and Tony willingly complied thinking he’d be getting some of that turgid thick dick on his mouth. He was quite wrong as Steve moaned, and came all over his face in many sticky white ropes of cum. Tony caught a lot of it in his mouth, but it was very apparent to Him that Steve was getting off on marking Tony’s face.

Steve was coming yet again, Tony was surprised maybe the serum had somehow augmented that.  
“Stark, mouth open. I know you're hungry.”  
“I’m hungry for your cock Steve.”  
Tony snipped as he swallowed the lovely creme, had a strange aftertaste almost pungent. Steve went silent after that his cock was still hard but he seemed at a loss for words with Tony’s admission.  
“Steve, it's the best way to get me to shut up.”

There that sparked action into Steve as he maneuvered tony and his lovely girl who was still writhing on his dick. He still hadn’t come but was feeling oh-so close. His head flopped on the edge of the bed, opening his mouth as he saw Steve’s wondrous dick appear in his vision.  
“I am yours Steve.”

Tony encouraged the other and then the lovely moist head was pressing into his mouth. The cap was slick from the cum and salty. He lapped at the underside listening to the heavy breaths of Steve above. Then the whole length pressed in in one slow hip thrust. The leather clad gloves tentatively rested on Tony’s neck, He hummed approvingly around the dick. The hands exerted some pressure it was reassuring.

The thrusting started and it felt really good with steve’s entire dick in his mouth, though inexplicably Steve’s dick seemed to get larger and thicker as they continued. There were tears in Tony’s eyes as the dick plunged into his open and willing mouth deeper and deeper, sliding in faster than thought, not minding the scrape of Tony’s teeth. Then Steve’s hand tightened around his neck, it felt wondrously strange but right when Tony expected Steve to pull out so he could get a breath, Steve just stayed squeezing down.

Tony came to with his throat burning, his neck hurt and as he looked up he saw a massive yellow dick-tacle dripping it's cum on him. The echo of ‘i’m doing this for you own good’ faded as he cried out the monster had tricked him into this. There was no Steve, the lady in his lap was just the tentacles milking his prostate, they’d started to edge him as well. 

The larger dick squirted more of it's cum on Tony’s face and body. He screamed at it, and was rewarded when it nudged at his mouth, ready to take him again. There was a breezy sort of sigh from the wall like the beast was enjoying this. He ducked his head and kicked at the wall the arms moved and suddenly Tony was suspended all of his weight sinking down on the two tentacles in his ass.

It muted a cry, the arms folded his body moving him against his will. Bending him so he could see his dick nearly consumed by the proboscis tentacle. His balls oh what had happened to his balls? They seemed to be far bigger than he remembered, the tentacle had managed to separate them within the sack and two much smaller tentacles were sucking on the sack and occasionally one would jab it with a black spine and the ball would swell up and then he’d cum.

He was being milked like a dairy cow, the words part is as the arms moved him into the sitting position, the pressure in his pelvis increased and the fluid rushed out. With little white round balls of curd in the fluid. Legs pulled apart as the thick dick pressed into his loose sloppy anus. There was no burn, no harsh stretch his body took the massive dick easily.

‘You were made for this.’  
Steve’s voice echoed in his head.  
‘You came to me,’  
The dick surged forward and Tony could see it in his abdomen, pressing out to rub at his own dick from inside his body.  
‘You asked for this,’

“Steve! Help!”  
Tony cried out as the dick inside him swelled pressing in there was a tight pain but it faded and something heavy settled into his gut. Steve was between his legs pausing in the hip roll.  
“Tony do you not want my babies?”  
Tony franicaly latched onto this Steve.  
“I would love your babies Steve, but the cheese monster is here.”

Steve’s brows furrowed.  
“The only monster here is you Tony,”  
Tony pulled away from Steve. Shocked as Steve pumped into him. Another thickening of the dick and the burn of his anus followed by something heavy settling into his gut.  
“Steve, darling I don’t understand.”

He came again and there was a rush of endorphins, his head got really muzzy.  
“Dirty talk Tony, you said you liked it, I’ve been practicing.”  
Tony groaned as there was another rush of fluid in his ass, at least Steve was coming in him now.  
“You like it.”  
“Yes Steve you’re so good.”

Tony was ready to cuddle up in Steve’s arms and bask. Then maybe some good after care, he’d seen how Steve took care of his stuff and had always assumed Steve would be good with after care. Steve was still rock hard and chasing his own orgasim.  
“I’m placing our children in you Tony, they’ll be perfect. Fill you up, you love being full.”  
The lower gloved hand rubbed up against the slightly inflated belly. Tony hiccuped a soft yes, he did love Steve and if Steve liked inflation as a kink Tony would like it too.

Tony dosed as Steve worked him like a machine. He was warm and limp and felt very good even though his inner cynic was trying to tell him that Steve would never touch him like this. Real Steve would probably yell inappropriate and run from Tony. Tony tried to shake off his self loathing. It worked only when a really large egg was passed from Steve to him. He felt distinctly bloated for a few moments before his edging ceased and he came again. Steve was so talanted in the ways of sex.

Tony came around feeling like he really needed to go to the bathroom, his limbs were fuzzy and his legs were more pins and needles. So he opted to try and relieve himself right there, baring down there was a wet pop and the pressure relented and Tony felt much better. He saw steve leaning up against the wall shaking his head sadly.  
“Tony I was so proud of you taking all my eggs.”

Oh Steve was disappointed with him, how could he forget about the babies.  
“Love, I can, I can fix this.”  
Tony scrabbled for the smooth rubber egg, it was so slick there were curds forming on the outside of it. He tried sliding it back into his ass. Steve drew closer, there was a fuzzy smile on his face.  
“I’m so proud of you Tony.”

Steve’s hand covered Tony’s and pushed the egg right back into his ass with a splorch. It felt like he was being violated on the inside but regardless of how Tony felt his body came as the egg pressed past his prostate. His belly gurgled as he could only assume was the eggs and liquid settling back.  
“We have to get it past the bend, let me Tony. shhh I’m proud of you.”

Steve’s fuzzy smile morphed into the newspaper grimace where Steve usually tried to smile but the photographers too long and the smile fated and replaced with a tooth grimace. Steve was fully sheathed back into Tony’s body he fit so perfectly.  
“Steve stay in me?”  
“Oh I thought you’d never ask.”

Steve’s dick swelled up into Tony, he felt so good as there was a moist glub noise and his belly grew just a bit more. Steve was proud of Tony, he would keep the babies in his belly. Even if it was uncomfortable. Steve was still cumming so much, his smile was still that grimace and that little voice in the back of his mind flared up again. Steve’s hand rubbed at the belly possessively.  
“Look how full you are, I bet you can fit more,”  
“Please Steve.”  
“Tony your such a louche.”  
Steve spoke softly, he seemed to be enjoying this.

Steve licked at Tony’s chest, and pressed far deeper. He could feel an egg bump against Steve’s dick as it pressed against his prostate.  
“I have just the thing for you Tony.”  
As he spoke his dick buried to the hilt inside tony expanded to the point of pain and Tony writhed on it. Hot fluid was pushed into his body as his belly expanded and his guts squirmed as they took on the fluid. His belly stretched out and he looked pregnant at this point. Steve was slowly pistoning himself in and out of Tony. there was so many unsightly sounds, Steve grimace again.

“So good to me, you’ll take everything I give to you? Won’t you Tony? Don’t worry one I put a plug in you. I’m just working it close.”  
Tony jerked a plug? Then he wouldn’t have to worry about Steve’s eggs escaping him.  
“Thank you Steve.”  
There was that grimace again full of teeth, pointed yellow teeth. Steve’s eyes he had to many of them and they were red. This wasn’t Steve, it was the cheese wall still.

The monster had laid it's filthy offspring into his ass and tricked him into putting it back and now, now it had plugged him up. He could feel the crustiness of his ass, the shallow thrusts in his loose hole was a distraction to the fact he wouldn’t be able to relieve the pressure of his belly.  
“Steve?”  
Tony couldn’t believe he’d fallen for this again Steve had never been this intimate with him. 

“Mmm Tony we fit perfectly, warm my cock.”  
He could say no, actually he could but it wouldn’t matter as the cheese dick that was Steve settled into his ass like it belonged there. A hand that was really another tentacle flicked the taunt surface of Tony’s belly.  
“Soon they’ll hatch and squirm up, they’ll make you feel so good.”

Tony started to cry he was going to die here with this perverted monster, unable to tell how long time was elasping as this facsimile of Steve took advantage of all his wants. It was a twisted dream come true. The monster ignored his tears focusing on massaging the eggs through his belly, it was Steve spooning him with his dick in Tony’s ass warm and safe while petting his willing and pregnant Tony.

-5

Steve was grinning, toothy and predatorial it wasn’t even Steve’s grin, in fact it looked a lot like reed’s face in that moment. Then it s shifted back into Steve’s face the more Tony thought about it not being Steve.  
“Tony, open your mouth like a good boy.”

Tony compiled without thinking too hard on that, he was aware that this was not Steve and yet fighting it only hurt him, wasted his energy. He had a sinking feeling that he was going to die here, with fake Steve tormenting him. There was a warm splash as fake Steve urinated into his mouth.  
“Drink up, you need your fluids.”

Tony swallowed the warm fluid it was probably more of that queso concoction, it was bitter but it didn’t smell as bad so he drank from the stream. Telling himself it was just really warm water that sat in old copper pipes and nothing more. Though that was hard with Steve crooning up above him.  
“Such a thirsty boy, you’re doing so well.”

The stream lifted over his face and into his hair, fake Steve was obviously taking delight in peeing all over Tony. he sagged back into the floor, his belly was way to full and the cramps had been draining his limited energy. No doubt living off whatever fluids his ass could absorb and the weird queso concoction that the beast had been religiously squirting down the back of his throat.

The thing held no mercy, Tony was vaguely wishing that he’d died of lack of fluids earlier so he didn’t have to be awake for this. Forgetting altogether that dead was a very perminate thing. His belly gurgled and he laid on his side. Being on his back made him feel like he needed to pee but there was something in the way.

The proboscis had done him the service of draining his pee, it had been very unpleasant. After working him to cum and letting his dick soften the thing flicked into his prostate which had him coming again. Into his bladder and it sucked, and swirled. Glad that he couldn’t see if with his belly so massive at least he was spared from that. 

After that little unwelcome foray Tony tried his best not to pee, but the monster took to periodic pee checks. It didn’t get easier, he took to dreading them because usually right after the pee draining the monster would caot him in the oily cum. With its dick-tacles around him squirting all over like it was doing a bukake of Tony.

Steve would come intermittently either to cum with the tentacles, or just to make him feel guilty for liking all the praise that slipped out of fake Steve’s mouth. He was trying to recede from the world trying to not respond it was getting easier with the orgasms being so regular. It was easier to drift under and hide under the mantle of the cheese. If he was good it would hurt him less, maybe even let rub his belly that made it feel better.

Steve was back, he was petting Tony’s belly lovelingly,  
“What a good boy,”  
His face was contorted and looked a lot like Reed and Steve had some sort of love child as he crooned at Tony’s belly while petting the surface. Steve pressed on the belly and Tony saw something shift on the surface of his belly, and then a wave of cramps hit him. He tried curling up but Steve was preventing him, by holding him down so he couldn’t curl up.

“Hey, hey, relax Tony, you can do this.”  
Tony tried kicking fake Steve, he just wanted to curl up on the floor it wasn’t a big thing. His balls drew up and he came, endorines riding high as he became away for fake Steve’s fist in his ass, and the wet sounds were not from his mouth but his ass.

Tony places a foot on fake Steve’s face and pushes, a loud squelch echoed and Tony felt a trickle of fluid between his legs, hot like it had been in his body. None of the luke warm or cool cheese cum, had he broken his plug? In the back of his mind he was satisfied, he was also farther away from fake Steve. 

Though not for long, the tentacles on his ankles pulled him back into the cheesy mantle. Scraping his back along the floor, Tony curled up on his side and tried to relive his gut of the pressure inside. The slimy wall monster was quick to shove a thicker spongier tentacle in Tony’s ass to prevent any anal seapage. Tony whined pathetically under the mantle appendage, everything was fuzzy and sore.

He wanted to be away, elsewhere, maybe dead so he didn’t have to wake up with fake Steve. Frowning Tony wondered if you could wake up from dead, unless that was actually sleep and dead was an ideal of sleep? Maybe he wasn’t sure thinking was convoluted with the wave of cramping pain in his belly.

Tony heard a loud hissing noise it made the cheese monster tremble, he could feel some of the arms peel away. Feeling the suction of the suckers as they pulled away, it hurt just enough to divert his attention from his belly. He tilted his head and looked out from under the mantle. There was an even louder bang like metal against something unforgiving. The cheese monster pulled back even more so now Tony could really see what was going on.

There was a very disturbed and angry looking Steve in the doorway. Tony squinted he was pretty sure the cheese monster was trying to trick him again. He could see the moment this Steve noticed him, he barked out an order that Tony ought to get up and it was time to go, then unlike all the other fake Steves, this one armed itself with the shield.

Different but Tony was sure that this was just a rouse for the wall monster to do something else equally horrible to him. Like wind a tenacle up through his guts and out his nose just to fuck his mouth. He dismissed the fake Steve between his tears.  
“You aren’t even real, Steve wouldn’t come.”

-

“Tony, get up. Time to go.”  
Steve spoke forcefully not willing to get close to the writhing wall that Tony seemed to be hiding under it. Unstrapping his shield as he raised it over his front, it looked liquid and his mind already deciding that bullets would be ineffective. He looked at Tony’s face and the other weakly looked up at him.

“You aren’t real, Steve wouldn’t come.”  
Tony eyes fluttered closed heavy with tears as he ducked his head under the mantle of oozing wall. Steve cut down a snarl to yell that he was here, instead watching as Tony moaned and bucked under the mantle, the sides flipping up to reveal a mess of tentacle appendages working Tony. It was obscene, it reminded Steve vaguely of the dairy farm with the milk attachments to the cows. 

The mantle flopped back down into place obscuring the inappropriate movements under it. Tony was gasping, Steve frowned seemed like something Tony would have liked. Stalling his thoughts there were steaks of old blood along the floor, finger marks. Tony had probably attempted numerous times to escape if the small furrows on the floor and walls coated in old blood gave any indication. 

Stark had been down here for about five days, Steve tightened his grip on the shield and took a step into the room. Ignoring the feeble cries from Stark as the creature took from his body. Five days, there was a tentacles in Tony’s mouth occasionally bulging and delivering fluids that were usually spat back out. That was how he’d survived without water or nutrients, Steve realized with a grimace. 

Looking for a weak spot on a wall wasn’t as easy as he thought. He smacked the shield into the nearby wall; plaster crumbled away good, proving this wall was just a wall. He lit a flare and tossed it at the wall, watching the thing hiss and recoil from the light; a good start. Hurling his shield to intercept the arms reaching for Tony who was so very still. His shield cut through them like butter but the fallen parts merely reformed with the wall.

Hurling it again this time for the wedged protuberance of the head, the eyes winked out as a large limb batted the shield away and into the ceiling rubbing past the crystals and making a high pitched noise. The wedge head shook and vanished into the oily hide, moaning as some of the limbs lost their shape. Steve snarled and lined up another shot this time aiming to hit as many crystal’s bases to make more of the high pitched noises as that seemed to aggravate the beast.

It worked surprisingly well, after hitting most of the crystals on the ceiling the noise was very loud; Steve had stuffed some bullets in his ears to dampen the noise as it was also bothering him as well. The beast had let go of Tony and receding from the room as best it could. It wailed limbs falling apart and not absorbing into the body right away. It made a scrabbling moment to collect all it's fallen limbs with jerkier arms that seemed to have angular joints to them. Pulling the fallen limbs close and then under the mantle.

The room shuddered and then the oily mass of cheese was sucked away with a long schlurp noise, that was highly inappropriate. Steve held his shield ready just in case as he scanned the far side of the room that held an ominous sort of hoop, that matched the ceiling in decorations of skulls and crystals. Heads held in bony rib cages around the gantry. The crystals where glowing amber color and within Steve could see out like a window to a very orange place.

There was a groaning of metal fatigue and the construct made a juddering lurch. Steve sees it now the portal it isn’t many rib cages holding skulls with more crystals but as they move in two different directions, it isn’t skeletons it's a chitinous metal that looks like two massive centipedes embraced over the skulls.

He was ready to destroy the thing as clicking noise continued but then the hoop disseminated into two long bodies and rotated into an arch of sorts. This action opened up the final chamber which was a cool blue, in fact once the arch settled the room Steve was in took on a blue cast. The arches were composed of huge chitinous metal centipedes two of them and the uncanny way they moved out of the hoop made Steve’s skin crawl sympathetically.

Danger was gone Steve knelt over Tony, checking for a pulse. Tony weakly pushed him away whining, while trying his hardest to crawl towards the arches. Steve grunts at the weak movements Tony’s belly is large and hampers his ability to crawl, it's rubbing at the ground. Tony doesn’t seem to notice as he single mindedly heads for the arch that has a risen hot tub of sorts. Steve can see the steam and he can smell the hot water.

He looks over to the pair of abandoned boxers, growling at himself as he picks Tony up and carries him over to the water. Tony would need to be cleaned that much is obvious to Steve he’s covered in welts and sucker marks, his skin has an oily sheen to it. It looks and smells disgusting Tony reeks of moldering cheese, he flops in Steve’s arms, boneless.

Tony’s eyes are vacant, far away. Steve doesn’t like it he wants Tony to crack some innuendo so he knows everything is going to be okay. Telling Steve that he only baths naked after dinner or something, Steve waits at the lip of the water but nothing passes Tony’s lips. Not even a darling, he hefts Tony’s wait to one hip and dips his hand into the water to check, it's warm. He Then dumps Tony in and uses the one arm to lift Tony into an upright position. 

Thankfully the structure is shallow, and all Steve manages to do is give Tony a brief dip over his head. Stark is still erect and Steve ignores it, staring at the belly it was distended. He pressed his hand against it very taut as he pressed it Tony actually flinched so he pressed a bit harder and a cloud of yellow stuff floated up to the surface of the water.  
“Steve?”

Tony was looking at him, eyes red and full of tears. Steve pressed a bit more Tony tensed under his hand and then relaxed his head falling back onto Steve’s arm as he moaned lowly. More of the cloudy discharge came out. Steve pulled his hand away, frustrated he really didn’t want to do this. It was all very embarrassing to see this, Tony should have someone else do it.  
“Please Steve, it hurts.”

Weak damaged fingers scrabbled at Steve’s wet glove trying to tug it back to his belly. Steve snarled and lifted Tony right out of the water and placed him up against the wall of the structure outside of the water. Fine he’d do this right, first get all of that stuff out of Tony then a bath, because Tony deserved not to feel bad about this.

“Mmm, darling.”  
Tony manages out and then there is a rush of fluids from his ass and Steve’s eyes are drawn to the erect cock that bobs between Tony’s legs. There looks to be welts and hickies there, Steve presses on the belly with Tony hold his hand there and there is a popping noise and something oblong slide out of Tony and another gush of liquid. With that the erection seems to flag, Steve rubs the belly and sure enough he can feel harder shapes of the eggs that are still within Tony’s gut.

“Steve…”  
“First we get this stuff out then the bath.”  
“Sounds lovely.”  
Tony’s voice is weak but he sounds genuinely happy that Steve if there. Steve really can’t fathom why; if this happened to him, he’d want no one to help him. He’d want no one to see this horrifying and obscene rush of milky yellow fluid and misshapen eggs sliding out of his body. Tony is guiding Steve’s hand in clockwise motion on his belly applying pressure when Tony pressed against his hand.

A much larger egg crests but is stays stuck while Tony drops his head panting, sobbing as his half hard cock comes and the large egg pops out with some force. Steve looks at the ejaculate on his hand it's got some bits of blood in the clear fluid. It doesn’t look normal at all. His eyes drift to the softening dick and notices that the urethra looks red and stretched. He closes his eyes and picks up the rubbing again, trying to shut off the part of his mind trying to figure out why Tony’s dick was like that.

A few more squelches and some eggs slide out the fluid release is lessening which is good. Tony’s legs are trembling, his breathing is finally becoming less labored. Tony’s tummy is easily a third of the size it had been when Steve rescued him. Tony is chanting ‘please, please, please’ under his breath, hands limp at his sides while Steve continues rubbing and kneading the stomach. 

It seems that Tony’s body has also decided that whatever was in needed to be out. Steve could feel the abdominal muscles flex and extend under his ministrations, pulling a weak groan from Tony and ending his begging chant. Steve focuses on the part of the wall dutifully ignoring the sounds, smells, and any of the visuals as he presses another egg out.

Tony is once more flaccid under his ministrations, the muscles are cramping, based on the little ticks in Tony’s face and his feeble efforts to curl on his side in the disgusting fluid. Half formed words muttered and moaned out of him like he couldn’t bother to form the rest of the words in his mouth.  
“Steeb… stop hurt, tired.”

Is all Steve can make out, he ignores it. One hand on Tony’s shoulder keeping him upright and the other rubbing and pressing. The involuntary muscles spasms are helping, and the belly is nearly empty Steve can still feel a few eggs and they seem to be on the larger side. Grinding his teeth together as he thinks about what Tony’s ass must look like, wondering if he should take Tony to medical. Tony hated medical just as much as Steve did. No Steve would check on it, if it was really bad looking then medical.

One of the last eggs pops out with ease and there is a larger following of fluid, rushing out and joining the rest on the floor, Tony’s legs were coated in the stinky whitish fluid. That couldn’t have been avoided. Steve peered down at the legs the fluid seemed to be drying it looked like butter but it smelt like rotting gym socks. Steve lifts Tony up his belly skin is a bit loose but it is nearly flat like it used to be, Steve manages to get Tony up on his feet, held up by Steve as the last egg plops out with a loud wet squelch and bounces.

Steve lowers Tony into the water from a bridal carry and uses the opportunity to clean off his gloves. Just to clean and rub some color back into Tony’s body.  
“Darling this feels good.”  
Tony sighs softly his head plopping on Steve’s breast as he leans over the rim to rub some of that nasty butter off Tony’s legs.

“You could help.”  
Tony merely closes his eyes in response, Steve rubs at the stuff harder. It gains no complaint from Tony who seems to be dosing in the water. With military precision Steve does a through PTA wash. He does a finger exploratory finger swipe at Tony’s rectum and is satisfied that nothing feels out of place. It was exceptionally loose, and a thought that Steve could probably fit his whole hand in it with out Tony even noticing flits by and is promptly tucked back into the recesses of his mind.

Tony doesn’t even seem to notice Steve inspecting his body, his head rolls as Steve repositions him. It was unnerving to see Tony so lifeless, He carefully places Tony’s arms over the rim and hold them there with one hand. He’s got to fetch the boxers and see if there was anything in the other room that could be used to dry Tony off. 

“Tony,”  
No response, Grumbling Steve lifts the soggy Stark out of the tub and places him on the ground far away from the eggy slick puddle on the other side of the room. Stark crumples into a ball as soon as Steve backs off to get the boxers and search for something else. There wasn't much to be had in the equipment room. There is an old lab coat and threadbare towel, Steve brings both.

Using the towel to clean the face and then the groin with perfunctory swipes, as well as the thighs as they had the most scrubbing in the water. The towel is practically useless with Stark’s hair, but at least most of his body is dryer. The boxers are rather easy to get on, thankfully. Steve carefully adjust them so Tony’s tender looking penis is slotted in one of the legs of the garment.

The lab coat fits, Steve messes up the buttons for the first time and then gives up on it. Picking Tony up again in the bridal carry he marches out of the pool room. Back out into the portal room and then to the equipment room, kicking the heavy metal door closed. SHIELD could deal with this, he’d leave a report that they needed to get their magic people in on this mess.

His eyes flickered down to Tony when he felt the other shift in his arms. Tony had turned his head into Stev’s chest frowning in his sleep as he pressed his body against Steve’s. The temperature was dropping again as Steve marched through the tunnel he could see the mouth of the cave now.

He marches up through the caves with single minded determination to get back to his jet and fly back. Return Tony to his mansion, and march far away to forget about everything he saw, heard, smelt, and had fantasies about. This whole ordeal was very much out of Steve’s level of comfort, even with Tony nuzzling his pectorals as he slogged through the snow, it was nice but it wasn’t right. Steve took a mighty breath in and blew it through his nose, he was so uncertain about what was right anymore, he needed distance. Distance made everything easier.

-

Tony stirred in the jet on the way home, the vibrating bed rack had roused him. He tried to get up but another gush of liquid had him forfeiting the attempt. He should just lay still less he mess himself up again. He was bone deep tired anyways he closed his eyes and drifted.

Tony wakes again in a familiar bathroom, he’s in his tub strapped in with some soggy linens. The faint aroma of his favorite soap lingers, he can hear water and sure enough as his vision clears he can see Steve in the shower. 

It's quite a show and if Tony was up for it, he would have invited himself in. Right now he was content to just watch, he legs weren’t responding well anyways. Just watching the water sluice over that muscled form of perfection. The shower was unfortunately a bit misty, so most of Steve was obscured to Tony’s wandering eyes.

It was quite a show though watching Steve do a perfunctory clean, but he did linger on washing his hair some. Oh he was sniffing the shampoo, the bright red bottle. Tony took note of that the light floral scent with sandalwood, did Steve like that? 

The shower stopped and Tony leaned forward in anticipation, one thick arm reached up and pulled a towel down off the glass. Tony leaned back face in a pout Steve was denying him his one true joy in life. Towel at his hips he left the shower and glanced at Tony, changing his direction.

Steve snapped in front of Tony’s face, Tony blinked and pulled away confused.  
“Darling?”  
Steve offered an unintelligible grunt, and drained the tub. A soft warm towel was dumped on Tony after the water vanished down the drain. Steve was at the vanity rummaging for something.

Tony used his arms in vain to try and pat down the moisture off his skin. They were heavy and uncoordinated, he tutted or tried to make the tutting sound but his entire body acted like he’d been piss drunk. However his head didn’t throb and certainly couldn’t recall drinking much of anything, besides that foul liquid that oozing fetid beast had forced him to take.

Steve returned, with a tiny comb in his massive hand. He was very gentle with Tony’s hair patting it down with a towel and then brushing it some more. The comb was placed on the side and Steve effortlessly lifted Tony from the tub. Wrapping him in one of the terry cloth housecoats and bundling him up. Tony’s effort went into supporting his neck and why was he weaker than a newborn?

“Steeeve?”  
Trying to inquire from Steve was useless when his tongue could barely form the proper words. Steve smothered a sigh, propping Tony up with pillows in his own bed.  
“Stark stay, rest.”  
“Eeeve?”  
Tony watched Steve close his eyes, at his shoddy attempt at imploring his friend to stay.  
“Tony, rest, I’ll be back.”  
With that Steve tucked the sheets over Tony tightly. If he’d been better off he might have been able to escape. Right now though Tony just sighed laying in his own bed comfortably. It was rather nice to have Steve take care of him.

There were sounds of cooking that filter through to Tony’s bedroom. He opened his eyes momentarily confused by the sound of chopping. It didn’t sound like Jarvis, he could hear Jarvis talking but it certainly wasn’t his butler cooking. No, a lot of the cooking noises sounded angry, or rushed, that the chef was worried about something and the cooking was taking a back seat to the issue.

It took awhile for the smell of the food to waft in, savory something. Tony licked his lips as he lay in the bed too tired to try and shuffle out of the snugly tucked sheets. He vaguely recalls Steve telling him to stay. His mind pulls up the hazy shower scene and Tony lays their thinking about Steve. If he could just work those broad tense muscles of Steve’s shoulders, he’d be happy his friend seems to worry so much.

His eyes slid from the wall to the side where Steve’s shield was resting, Steve wouldn’t leave that here he would come back for it. On the nearby bureau was Steve’s uniform cleaned and folded with military precision. He managed a weak stretch as he slid down the pillows that had been propping him up Steve would be back, that knowledge calmed him. He managed to lay a bit on his side that was more comfortable. 

There was a clink and a huff and more noise. The bed dipped and Tony felt two large warm hands haul him up off his side and back into the pillow pile. He let out a very undignified whine as he sat up, a napkin brushed against his cheek wiping away the drool. Tony’s eyes landed on a very stern looking Steve, and smiled.

“Steve, back!”  
He reached out and Steve intercepted the hand.  
“I made you food.”  
Ah so he did there was a tray on the bed of a bowl half full of some soup. It looked good. It smelt even better Tony could pick out the thyme and garlic notes easily the dish looked to have something chopped finely and he was pretty sure he saw a bean or two.

“Jarvis says you’re traumatized, can you get out of this?”  
Tony looks up at Steve, he frowned; he wasn’t sure, could one get out of this lassitude?. He tried to worry the blanket with his hand but only managed to get his index finger to trace the silk. Steve moved the tray to Tony’s lap and offered a spoon, and Tony was able to grab it ham fisted but nothing more besides that.

Tony frowned at his food he wanted to eat what Steve had made him but it looked like he’d be eating with his eyes only tonight. Steve pulled the spoon out of his hand and dipped it into the soup, Tony tilted his head at Steve in question but then the spoon was pressed up against his lips. Tony opened his mouth and let Steve feed him, like an invalid. 

He couldn’t complain however as Steve focused solely on Tony and the task at hand. It was nice to have Steve’s attention and his body slowly reacted to it. Steve was seated close by and the warmth from his body seeped over to Tony it felt really nice.

The soup was wonderful there was just enough flavoring and texture to keep Tony engaged between each spoonful, the potatoes were soft and melted in his mouth. The cabbage was almost sweet and had a nice caramelized flavor to them, the beans with little black eyes, added the density and amped up the texture of the potatoes. It was very good and Tony showed his appreciation with soft ‘mmms’, and smiling at Steve between bites.

When the bowl was finished Tony felt much better, there was a glass of water that Steve helped him too. Then a napkin wiping off any spots or the soup or water. Steve shifted as he moved the tray away Tony was left with a modest tent between his legs, Steve really ought to take responsibility for this. He made a fussy noise at Steve trying to articulate it.

“No, Tony.”  
Steve turned back to something that Tony could hear but not see.  
“Love? St-eeeve?”  
The sigh this time seemed like Steve was awfully close to something, it was tinged with emotion. He pulled the sheets back and parted the house coat, Tony wiggled enticingly he wanted the coat off for it was much too warm. Steve helped him, the hose coat was tossed off and Steve came back with a few supplies.

Steve was torn he didn’t want to, and yet he had no desire to let any medical personnel see Tony like this. He was sure Tony wouldn’t want to see the emts either, heck he’d probably try resisting as weak as he seemed to be right now. He huffed as he prepared the packages best to check and see if there is any blood then decide from there. He was also oddly protective, the need to keep Tony hidden, he shook that thought away. 

“Steve!”  
Tony pressed his hand into Steve’s side as he approved of the stuff, there was lube a condom and some tissues. Steve carefully picked up Tony’s hand and placed it on his chest, away from Steve entirely.  
“There was blood earlier, we’re checking to make sure you don’t need medical,”

He spoke as he tore open the condom and rolled it over Tony’s dick with great care. Tony twitched and gasped oh his cock was super sore, the condom felt cool against his skin. No doubt the lube, Steve squirted some into his own hand and carefully formed a fist around Tony’s cock. Finally having Steve and not at all in the way Tony wanted. He wanted to be the one servicing Steve showing him the modern pleasures, not this...It was great but so far from what Tony had ever envisioned for himself.

Steve paused looking at Tony, there was a small smirk on his face. Tony arched up into his hand easily, squeezing lightly had he pulled his hand away watching Tony’s face flushed as he mewled under Steve’s barely there ministrations. Tony wanted to object at this tortuous teaseings but Steve’s small smile of it was worth it. It was so worth it, Steve did a little twist and suddenly Tony was coming hard.

It was hardly a hand job but his senses down there seem to be fried. He came too with Steve cleaning him up and tucking him away. It was embarrassing to just shoot his load so quickly, very unfair too. He made a protesting noise in the back of his throat.  
“No blood, still really clear though. Maybe check in a day or two.”

Tony turned to Steve, an unformed question on his lips, Steve’s face was soft as he pulled the sheets back over Tony. The stormy indecision from before was no longer apparent, it was more lax. It looked really good on Steve, at least his face hadn’t frozen in a perpetual grump either.  
“Darling…”  
Tony reached for Steve as he tried to leave, Steve paused. Steve was adorable grumpy though, this new look had enticed Tony he wasn’t going to let Steve go. The idea of sleeping alone bothered him somewhat, the memories from before were still so fresh.

“Maybe,”  
There was more noise of a door closing and then the bed shifted again. Steve settled into the bed next to Tony. Wiggling over to Steve Tony tucked himself up against Steve's chest sighing softly he was safe here. No eldritch cheese horrors anymore just his wonderful Steve, the knife to his spoon.


End file.
